


June 28, 1999

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24570043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Supergirl watched as Amos frowned when she used heat vision near a creature.





	June 28, 1999

I never created Superman TAS.

Supergirl watched as Amos frowned when she used heat vision near a creature and recalled his sunburn.

THE END


End file.
